Lucas Cruikshank
Lucas Alan Cruikshank is the creator of Fred, a web-based series on YouTube. Cruikshank introduced the Fred Figglehorn character in videos on the JKL Production channel he started on YouTube with his cousins Jon and Katie. On October 16, 2008, Cruikshank's FRED channel became YouTube's first channel with over 1 million subscribers, and all together, his FRED channel has received millions of views since its launch May 1, 2008. Cruikshank had great aspirations, saying he created the Fred character because he knew that people wanted YouTube to have at least 1 million subscribers. He has generated £1 from ad revenue and sponsorship, hired a licensing firm to market FRED merchandise, and has appeared on iCarly. On October 18, Cruikshank released his first movie, Fred: The Movie, on Nickelodeon, and on October 22, 2011, Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred was also released on Nickelodeon, and made his own TV show, Fred: The Show, from January 16, 2012, which got cancelled in August 3, 2012 because of low ratings and poor reviews, and Cruikshank's latest movie, Fred 3: Camp Fred, was released on July 28, 2012, ending his movie trilogy. On November 24, 2012, He was a part of the Nickelodeon show, Marvin Marvin, as Marvin Forman, an alien who comes to Earth whenever his planet, Kluton, was being attacked by an evil race called the Klerg, The show was cancelled in April 27, 2013, due to low ratings and poor reviews, as well as Cruikshank leaving Nickelodeon. After Cruikshank ended the Fred series, he posted the video "ARE YOU GAY?!?", on the then Lucas and Jenny YouTube channel. In this video, he revealed that he was a homosexual. He later released showing that he has a boyfriend named Matthew Fawcus. Lucas's Role in Fred During the time his YouTube channel was run in conjunction with Jennifer Veal, the Fred channel was taken over by the Yuksung Corporation, a Korean corporation who has replaced Fred with a Korean child called "New Fred". Lucas is contacted by Fred via Zip-It during one of his videos on the then Lucas and Jenny YouTube channel. Fred says that says that he has been doing stupid shows for Nickelodeon, and was afterwards captured by adults and is being held hostage. Lucas and Jenny find out that he is in Korea, as the letter Fred had sent to them was from Korea. While Jenny drives Lucas to the airport, they begin to argue. Jenny forces Lucas to walk the remaining two miles to the airport. Lucas boards the plane and takes off for Korea. The following videos are on the Fred channel rather than the Lucas and Jenny channel. In "Lucas Goes to Korea," the video opens up with the head of Yuksung Corporation claiming ownership of the Fred YouTube channel. It next shows Lucas getting off his flight on Tuesday, August 19th, 2014. Lucas ventures through a Korean city, but is unable to find Fred. It cuts to a photo shoot with the New Fred, and it is revealed that he is the son of the head of Yuksung Corporation. New Fred is unsure if what he is doing is right, as he sees that the public does not appreciate him over the original Fred. His father disregards this, and they walk into the room where Fred is being held hostage. Fred yells at the head of Yuksung Corp, so he brings out Claudio as punishment. The head says that he has plans for the original Fred. The video ends with New Fred looking at Fred in sympathy. In "Lucas Rescues Fred," Claudio says that he is going to get his "special toys," and that they are going to have some fun. Once Claudio leaves, Fred says that his Zip It's batteries are dead. He tries to think of some way to communicate with Lucas. Fred finds that he can get the rats around his cage to go find Lucas. They comply, and reach Lucas quickly. The rat that finds Lucas is able to communicate with him, saying that he can bring Lucas to Fred. Fred follows the rat and infiltrates the Yuksung Corporation. The man at the counter attempts to stop him, but is unable to do so. Fred rides the elevator up to Fred's floor and the rat breaks the lock on the door. Lucas runs inside the room and is reunited with Fred. Claudio walks in before Lucas can get Fred out of the cage, and the video ends. In "Lucas Defeats Yuksung," Lucas is able to get Fred out of the cage. Claudio says they will not leave. Fred asks what Claudio's problem is. Claudio reveals that he was the original youtube.com/fred owner, and that he was cheated by Fred. Claudio finds that he is just lonely, and makes friends with Lucas and Fred. The head of Yuksung walks in with New Fred behind him, and says that Fred can not be taken, as he owns Fred. Lucas says that he created Fred and that he is taking him home. Lucas then turns to New Fred and says that he does not have to stay with Yuksung. New Fred then takes off his wig. The head of Yuksung looks at New Fred in disappointment, but allows Fred, Lucas, Claudio, and New Fred to leave. Lucas congratulates Fred on his renewed freedom, and Fred says that he is excited to make new videos. Lucas says that he is done making new Fred videos and says he is ready to move on. He says that he will always be with Fred before waving and disappearing. Claudio also disappears. Fred begins to walk away, content with this ending. New Fred asks Fred what he is going to do now, and Fred says that he doesn't know before waving goodbye and turning. New Fred is seen waving back, as Fred walks into the city. Category:Actor